1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to high precision machines, and particularly relates to a machine having a spindle and a fixture coaxially aligned with the spindle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Prior to processing a workpiece with a machine tool, the workpiece need being fixed to a spindle of the machine tool. Usually, a fixture for fixing the workpiece is employed to help the fixing process. For most of machine processes, it is required to center the fixture on the spindle of the machine tool. A typical method for centering the fixture on the spindle includes following steps. Firstly, the fixture is sucked onto a surface of the spindle using a vacuum suction device (e.g., a vacuum pump). Secondly, whether the fixture is coaxial to the spindle is checked using a checking device, and the fixture is simultaneously beaten using a hammer until the checking device shows that the fixture is coaxial to the spindle.
However, in such a centering process, the fixture is inevitably damaged, and the centering process is time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a machine to improve an efficiency of the centering process.